40 Days and 40 Nights
by iluvjosh79
Summary: Sirius makes a bet with James and Remus, that he can give up girls for 40 Days and 40 Nights..
1. The Bet

Okay people first of all this story is just like the movie 40 Days and 40 Nights. (Isn't Josh Hartnet so hot!!!!!!) So don't be telling my I ripped off the story line. I know I did! Well I don't own Sirius, James, Lily, Remus, and all the characters you recognize. I do however own Mary and I also own Becca (the stuck-up Ravenclaw). J.K.Rowling owns Harry Potter and all of its characters. Please Review I would love it and be your bestest friend foe forever!!!!!! This isn't the first chapter it's an idea of what the story will be about. So tell me if you like it. Thanks I think I'm done.  
  
"Sirius it's just not working. I thought I liked you, but I was wrong. I could do so much better without you. So just leave me the hell alone." That's exactly the words Becca told me, Sirius explained to James and Remus.  
  
"I mean I really liked her, maybe I could have learned to love her. Now it's all over, after 2 whole months. I can't stand girls anymore. Not one of them at this school is worth the trouble. I am never dating one for a long time!" Sirius continued to tell them.  
  
"Okay, Sirius I'm sure tomorrow you'll be dating a new one. It happens all the time. I bet you couldn't last 3 months without a girl." James told him, as Remus shook his head in agreement.  
  
"You know what just for that I'll take you both up on that bet. For 40 Days and 40 Nights I will not date, kiss, or anything that involves action between another girl and me. I vow that. And if I don't what will you do, huh? Sirius asked.  
  
"Okay let me think." James started  
  
"We will not date any girls for 1 month." Remus finished for him.  
  
"All right." James agreed. "And if we win the bet you have to go to are last Quidditch game of the season naked."  
  
"Do we have ourselves a deal?" Asked Remus.  
  
"You bet!" Sirius replied.  
  
  
  
Little did any of them know that as they were making their bet 2 exchange students were meeting in Dumbledore's office. Now what's Sirius going to do when he falls heads over heals in love with on of them?  
  
  
  
YAY!!!!! Review and I'll put out a chapter. No Flames Please!!! 


	2. The Sorting

"Well, if we are finished it's time for dinner, we better head downstairs." Remus said.  
  
"Your right and plus I can't wait for Sirius to see a girl and lose the bet already." James laughed.  
  
"James, remind me why we are friends?" Sirius joked.  
  
"Because, my friend you couldn't be as popular without me" James said.  
  
Just as they sat down at the Gryffindor table Dumbledore stood to make an announcement that would change their lives forever. At the same time two girls, Lily Evans and Mary Anderson stood outside the doors wondering what was about to happen.  
  
"We have two exchange students from The United States, they will be attending their last 3 years here at Hogwarts. I want them to feel welcomed and now it is time for them to be sorted." Dumbledore announced.  
  
Sirius and James were to busy planning a prank that they were not even paying attention to anything Dumbledore was saying. As Lily and Mary walked in they looked a little scared, but all the boys were looking at them like they were the prettiest girls they have ever seen. Lily was about 5ft 5inches, had long red hair, beautiful green eyes, a fair completion, and was skinny. Mary was shorter about 5ft 2inches, wavy light brown hair, big light blue eyes, was tan, and skinny. It was there eyes that had everyone captivated.  
  
"MARY ANDERSON" was called out.  
  
Mary walked up and put the hat on her head she listened to it talk to her for about a minute and then it yelled "GRYFFINDOR." Mary just stood there and then someone pointed to the table and she went and sat down about 2 seats away from the boys.  
  
"LILY EVANS" was called next.  
  
Lily sat down her sorting was a lot longer it took about 10 minutes and then all of a sudden it screamed "GRYFFINDOR."  
  
Lily ran and sat next to Mary and then all the food appeared on the table.  
  
Mary looked over and saw James and was in shock. She ran over to him and yell "JAMES! Is that you?"  
  
He looked puzzled for a minute then said "Mary?!?" 


End file.
